


Compromise

by greywindrobb



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywindrobb/pseuds/greywindrobb
Summary: Robb and Daenerys are both stubborn and don't want to compromise on their decisions.





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheEagleGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEagleGirl/gifts).



> This is my first time posting to AO3 so bear with me folks.
> 
> Thanks to the lovely TheEagleGirl for beta-ing.

Robb was fuming. After everything they’d been through—negotiating with Cersei Lannister, saving the world from the Others, taking back Westeros and rebuilding it—she still expected him to bend the knee! 

“I didn’t die for this,” he muttered under his breath.

Jon, catching up, said, “It may be in your best interest to do so. I thought you were intending to wed her anyways.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m willing to give her the North! I’d like to marry Daenerys to ensure a lasting alliance between the North and the rest of Westeros. I fought a war for the North to be a free and independent kingdom, and I don’t mean to give that up because the person who sits on the iron throne is… is…”

“Beautiful?” Jon supplied.

Robb narrowed his eyes. “I was thinking more along the lines of less tyrannical.” He responded. “I had intended that when I marry Daenerys, Sansa would take my place and become queen in the north, and the north would remain independent. We’re a different people, Jon. We don’t belong in the same kingdom as the southron folk.”

“Do you think if you were to wed her she would accept that?” Jon asked. “She’s determined to rule all seven kingdoms.”

“I don’t know,” Robb mused, “but I’m not willing to start another war if she doesn’t.”

\---------------------

Tyrion looked at Daenerys pacing back and forth over his cup of Dornish red. “What did Robb say to make you so upset?” He asked, more amused than concerned.

Daenerys stopped in her tracks and glared at Tyrion. “He won’t give me the north! After everything, he still refuses to bend the knee!” She gritted out in frustration, “I can’t handle Northerners. They’re all so damn stubborn!”

“And here I was thinking you wanted to handle this Northerner” Tyrion chuckled into his cup of wine. Daenerys huffed in response. “And as for them being stubborn, you aren’t really one to talk.”

Daenerys finally sat down, and looked out across the map of Westeros spread across the table.

“Is it worth it?” she asked.

“Is what worth it?”

Daenerys hesitated, and in a rare moment of insecurity, she fiddled with her sleeve.

“I think… I think I’m in love with him.” 

Tyrion said nothing. 

Daenerys looked at him. “Is it worth pushing him away to keep the kingdoms together?” she wondered.

“It depends, I suppose.” Tyrion said. “You could ask him to wed you in exchange for the North to stay independent.”

“As good of an idea as that sounds, I don’t want to marry him under false pretenses. Robb deserves better than that.”

“Then tell him.” Tyrion said simply, and took his leave, leaving Daenerys to ponder her options.

\------------------------------

Robb walked through the corridors of Dragonstone, wondering why he had been summoned to Daenerys’ chambers. He took a breath as he knocked on the door, and tried to prepare for disappointment. Daenerys opened it after a beat. 

“Your Grace,” he greeted, wary.

“Your Grace,” she responded, stepping back to let him through. “I’ve been thinking over your… request to keep the north,” she stated.

Robb crossed to the table and began to pour a glass of wine—he’d need it for this conversation. “I never said that I would be the one keeping it,” he told her.

Daenerys looked at him in confusion. He tries to clarify. “I lost the North, and I wasn’t there to win it back. Jon and Sansa did that. I don’t deserve to be King in the North.”

“You deserve to be a king, though,” Daenerys said softly.

“What do you mean?”

“Marry me,” Daenerys said, steadying herself. “Marry me, and you become king of the Seven Kingdoms. And the North can stay separate, I don’t care.” Robb’s breath caught. “I just want to be by your side, I want you to be by my side” she finished, biting her lip.

For a moment, there was only silence. Then Robb walked toward Daenerys and took her hands in his. He leaned his forehead against hers and said, ever so softly, “I promise you that I will be by your side. From this day, until the end of my days.” Daenerys pulled back slightly and smiled.

“I am yours, and you are mine. Are those the right words?” 

Robb only kissed her in response, and she forgot everything else.


End file.
